


VIII

by Raindrops1775



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Father's Day, Fluff, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raindrops1775/pseuds/Raindrops1775
Summary: Lindir introduces a new holiday to Mirkwood. Legolas wants to participate.
Relationships: Lindir/Thranduil (Tolkien)
Kudos: 11





	VIII

“So, it’s a whole day where we celebrate Ada?” Young Legolas was looking up at Lindir with impossibly blue eyes. Lindir could not help but smile.

“Yes, little prince. In Imladris young elflings will typically present their Adar with a gift of their making. Something to show him how loved and appreciated he is. Some even prepare breakfast for their Adar and present it to him while he is still in bed!”

Legolas giggled at this, imagining the scene. What a silly tradition! And yet…he wanted to do that for his Ada. Ever since Nana had left Ada had been terribly sad. Some days, not even Legolas could make him smile. But then Lindir had come with a delegation from Imladris and Legolas had seen his Ada start to smile again. Slowly, with Legolas and Lindir by his side, the king of Mirkwood had begun to again find joy in life.

After hearing Lindir’s explanation, Legolas was convinced he needed to give his father an “Ada Day.” And he was particularly excited to make his Ada breakfast and then have him eat it in bed! It would be so fun!

“Lindir, will you help me make breakfast for Ada?” Legolas really liked Lindir. Lindir always played with him and let him win. And he knew his Ada liked Lindir too. Sometimes he even caught them kissing! Ew!

“I would be happy to, little prince.” Lindir responded. He, too, was interested to see how Thranduil would react to their surprise.

~

The day came and Lindir and Legolas had been up for hours, making sure, as Legolas said, everything was “perfect.” He wanted to make everything just right so his Ada would smile and be happy again. Legolas loved his Ada more than anything. They prepared all of Thranduil’s favorites – fresh fruit and cream, sweet honey rolls with fruit jam, fig cake, and coffee with cream and sugar. Legolas was so excited he couldn’t stand still, bouncing from foot to foot. He and Lindir had woken up extra early this morning and (with cook’s help) made everything themselves. Legolas was covered in flour but did not care. He was so excited!

The guards flanking the doors to Thranduil’s private rooms only gave a small smile at the little prince and Lindir as they approached. Legolas had _insisted_ on carrying the heavy tray himself and was clearly getting tired.

“Little prince, why don’t I carry the tray, and you can go surprise your Ada?” Lindir looked down at the young elfling who had, quite instantly, stolen his heart all those months ago. Legolas readily agreed, letting Lindir take the tray and carefully turning the door knob and entering his Ada’s sleeping chamber. Lindir looked to the guards flanking the door and gave a small smile.

The guards liked Lindir. He made their king happy. He made their prince happy. After the queen had left Mirkwood the realm, and its king, had been plunged into darkness. Only after Lindir arrived did the sunlight begin to stream back in. They only hoped a wedding would be soon on the horizon. It was high time, they both agreed, for their king to take a consort.

Legolas and Lindir entered the sleeping king’s chambers, careful not to spoil the surprise too soon. Legolas scrambled up on the bed and looked to Lindir.

“Go on” Lindir nodded, smiling.

Legolas put his small hands on either side of his Ada’s face and said “Ada, wake up please.”

Thranduil was a light sleeper, Lindir had learned, and Legolas’ quiet request had done the trick. The king awoke, a surprised look on his face before it morphed into a wide smile. He sat up against the headboard.

“My little leaf, what are you doing here?”

Thranduil saw Lindir standing off to the side, holding a large tray laden with food. He raised an eyebrow questioningly at Lindir.

“Ada! Happy Ada Day!” Legolas giggled as he threw his arms around Thranduil’s neck. Thranduil hugged his son back, looking to Lindir for clarification.

“It is a holiday in Imladris, my king. Children celebrate their fathers by presenting them with a token of their affection. Legolas has been working hard all morning to prepare a breakfast feast for you.” Lindir smiled. It truly warmed his heart to see father and son so close.

Thranduil could see that Legolas had, indeed, been in the kitchens this morning. He could also see that Lindir had been in them as well – both his son and lover were covered in flour, though Lindir was less so.

Lindir brought the tray over to the bed and set it down. “Legolas, why don’t you tell your Ada what you made for him” Lindir prodded. He began preparing a large cup of coffee just the way he knew Thranduil liked. Legolas scrambled over his father and began explaining everything on the tray. Thranduil looked at him in complete adoration. He had been extremely blessed to have Legolas. He had been blessed again with Lindir, who he could now see out of the corner of his eye quietly trying to retreat.

“Lindir, where are you going?”

“I thought to give father and son some private time.”

“Nonsense. Come back to bed and join us.”

Lindir blushed.

“Yes! Lindir come back!” Legolas added, giving Lindir a pleading look that he knew Lindir would not say no to.

Lindir sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting on the corner gingerly. Thranduil would not have that, and locked his arms around Lindir’s waist to drag him up higher, urging him to lean against the headboard as well.

Satisfied he had his two favorite elves with him, Thranduil said “now, little leaf, what should we start with?”

Legolas picked up one of the sweet honey rolls. Thranduil still had one arm around Lindir’s waist, not willing to let go. Together they ate, enjoying each other’s company. Thranduil leaned closer to Lindir, whispering in his ear.

“If there is an ‘Ada Day,’ surely there is a 'Nana Day?’ If so, shall Legolas and I prepare breakfast in bed for you on that day?”

Lindir blushed furiously.

“My King! I…”

“Peace, Lindir. I tease. And what have I told you about calling me by my name? Please don’t make me ask again.”

Oh, when Thranduil made that face Lindir could not deny him! Both father and son knew how to get their way with Lindir. Feeling brave, Lindir turned and whispered back into Thranduil’s ear.

“Yes, Thranduil.” He made sure to speak in the low, throaty voice he knew Thranduil liked. A fire flashed through Thranduil's eyes that had Lindir's heart beating double time.

Thranduil hugged Lindir even closer. They watched Legolas shove a whole sweet honey roll into his mouth at once. Thranduil sighed. For the first time in a very long time, he was completely happy. He had both of his favorite elves with him. He was truly the luckiest elf in all of Arda. 


End file.
